ben10fanfictionfandomcom-20200222-history
Vilgax Again
Plot (unfinished) 8 years ago, young Ben in bellwood. Max: Ben, that's a bad idea... Ben: Eh, whatever.... (transforms) Heatblast: Hmm....(blasts off) Max: Oh boy.... (The strike force continues to destroy everything in sight. Heatblast burns four of the drones.) Heatblast: Destroying the city, eh? You should pick on someone with real fire power! (The drones surround Heatblast) Heatblast: It's like the expected me..... (starts shooting fire at the bots, destroyed them all) (An electric net is fired at Heatblast pinning him to the wall) Vilgax: Hello, Ben Tennyson. Heatblast: *The alien from my dream!* Vilgax: I am Vilgax, your long-known nemesis... Heatblast: I don't even kn- Vilgax: Quiet, fool! Hetblast: (burns through the net, and starts shooting flame at Vilgax) Vilgax: ...... Heatblast: Maybe 300 degress 'll fry ya! (shooting a huge flame) Vilgax: You don't impress me, Tenneyson. (grabs Heatblast and through him across the city) Heatblast: AAH!!! ...... Vilgax: (drops Ben to try to turn off the Self Destruct mode on his ship) TENNYSON!!! What a thorn in my side! Ben: (blasts Vilgax with a laser) I guess it runs in the family. (The wreckage from the ship falls on Vilgax, unable to get up) Ben: Hehe. (starts running and transforms at the same time) Heatblast: (flies off the ship) (The ship explodes, with Vilgax fortunately still on it) 6 years later, on a damaged planet Tini: (Starts pulling out rocks, searching for Synaptak) SYPNATAK!! (As soon as Tini finds Sypnatak, Vilgax attacks her) Tini: (groans) Vilgax: Hehehe... Ultimos: You will not destroy my planet. (punches Vilgax) Vilgax: ..... Ultimos: (repeatedly hits Vilgax) Vilgax: (punches Ultimos, sending him back, then shoots him with a lazer) Ultimos: uh...(groans more) Vilgax: I'm suprised you're still alive after being hit with the Ruby Ray of Ulo. Most would have eaither been defeated or even killed. (Vilgax's assistant, Psyphon brings over a machine, and shoots him. Ultimos watched in horror, as he was turning brown, and all the power was being sucked out of him and into Vilgax) Vilgax: I have now the power of ten alien champions, and now I'm prepared to finally defeat....Ben...Tennyson. ...... Vilgax: (kills Ben as Chromostone with his sword) Psyphon: Well, I guess that means....(Walks over to the Omnitrix and picks it up) (All of a sudden, the stones of Chromostones start to tremble, shaking the ground. It starts to form, along with the Omnitrix, into a cyrstal-like being, along with blue diamond crydtals, green eyes, maybe an alien that Ben used to have a long time ago) Diamondhead: DIAMONDHEAD. Gwen: (stops crying) BEN!!! Diamondhead: (starts shooting at Vilgax, with more advanced, new powers) Vilgax: AAH!!! (Diamondhead starts to prove Vilgax to be defeated) Max: Vilgax, as you have been defeated by the world's greatest hero, you will not attack us again. An older Ben, in an open area Psyphon: (holding the power absorbing machine with Vilgax next to him) Vilgax: If anyone is going to rule this Universe, it's going to be me. (The machine starts absorbing Diagon) Psyphon: This machine absorbs power, but since Diagon himself is made out of pure power, he will be absorbed. (The machine, when done absorbing Diagon, puts all the power into Vilgax, giving him the appeareance of Diagon) Vilgax: YES!!! ..... Ben: (defeated Vilgax already) QUIET!!! LET ME THINK!! (Ben remembers about all the times he has fought crime and gone on many adventure with his friends) Ben: Hmm....(raises his sword) (Kevin and Gwen get ready to fight Ben) (nothing happens) Gwen: What'd you do? Ben: I changed everyone back to normal, just like I said I would. Julie: (goes up and kisses Ben) Ben: (blushes) Giving up all that power was worth that kiss! (sees Azmuth) What the? Azmuth: Hello, Ben. Ben: Hi. What should I do with the Ascalon? Azmuth: Ben. Give me the Ultimatrix. Ben: But I thought I was worthy of it! Azmuth: Yes, but that watch is not worthy of you (grabs the Ultimatrix). Ben: But I don't get it.... Azmuth: Ben just look at your wrist! Ben: (does that, and sees his new Omnitrix) COOL! Azmuth: This is the Omnitrix, and the previous one and the Ultimatrix were both prototypes I made while working on this one for the last six years. (silence) Ben: Is it possible I could have master control? Azmuth: (smiles playfully) Maybe for your 18th birthday. ...... Now, an 18-year old Ben Ben: You know, I'm bored. Kevin: Me too, Tennyson. Ben: You ever remember what Azmuth promised me after beating Vilgax the 4th time? Kevin: Yes? Ben: Master Control for 18th birthday? Kevin: Oh. Ben: I'm 18 now. Kevin: I get it. Ben: Well, I'm on a field trip to Galvan Prim- Mar- whatever. Kevin: OK... Ben: (tranforms) Humongousaur: Maybe tommorow... Kevin: (starts laughing) Humongousaur: (growls) Kevin: (stops laughing) Calm down, Big Dino. (An explosion goes on just outside) Vilgax: Tell me where Ben Tennyson is! Humongousaur: For now, just call me.....HUMONGOUSAUR!!! Vilgax: Tennyson? Humongousaur: Ready for a fight? Let's go! Vilgax: This time, I am in need of your service... Kevin: Vilgaxia's being attacked again... Vilgax: Very funny, Osmosian. Look, Ben... Ben: You never call me by my first name.. Vilgax: Azmuth needs you, but first... (Ben and Kevin start laughing) Vilgax: What the hell is so funny? Kevin: Dude, you're know the dumbest villain we've ever met.....6 times! Vilgax: You think I'm kidding? Ben: Yes. Vilgax: Follow me, and I'll prove it... In Vilgax's spaceship Ben: So...Vilgax....what do you call this ship? Vilgax: Vilgax..... Kevin: Where the hell are we going? Vilgax: To the planet of the Ga- (The ships gets hit by who knows what, and the 3 all fall to the ground) Ben: VILGAX!!! Vilgax: (Starts typing in on a flat keyboard with only 6 keys) Ben: I'm about to go out there! (transforms) Humongousaur: An alien that can't survive in space.....whatever happened to Jetray? Kevin: Hah, your useless! Humongousaur: (growls) Not in here... Kevin: Come down, Humongo-mongo.... Vilgax: Our ship is gonna be destroyed! Humongousaur: (sees as space helmet) This helmet might just, help with breathing.....(puts it on) Outside the spaceship Humongousaur: (sees the threat) Asteriods? (starts laughing a bit) (One nearby asteriod touches Humongousaur and shocks him) Humongousaur: Oh..... (starts running across the spaceship) Kevin: (yelling from inside) Ben, get the asteriods in the ship through the air lock! Humongousaur: But I can't touch them! Kevin: Figure it out, Tennyson! Humongousaur: Um...... Kevin, can't you absorb the electricity and defeat them. Kevin: I'm not that strong! Humongousaur: I have only two minutes till I detransform! (An asteriod hit's Humongousaur's Omnitrix, then the Omnitrix send out an electrical wire, grabbing hold of the asteriod) Humongousaur: Aha! (starts moving the asteriods) Vilgax: Ben, don't do that! Humongousaur: AS IF I AM TO LISTEN TO VILGAX.... Kevin: Ben, he's right! It's speeding up your transformation time! Humongousaur: I'm about to detransform into seconds! (Humongousaur suddenly becomes paralyzed, and the Omnitrix starts beeping) Humungousaur: (swears quietly) (The Omnitrix then sends out a green wave. Seconds later, it appears as an explosion, destroy everything near it) Kevin: BE- On Galvan Mark II Gwen: Is he alright? Rook: When did this happen? Azmuth: He's Okay. A few Earth hours ago. Gwen: I bet Vilgax did this! Azmuth: Not this time... Rook: What? Gwen: Explain... Azmuth: Vilgax has changed. All your 4 ecounters, he was either trying to kill Ben, destroy the Earth, gain more power, or all of each. After your 5th encounter with Vilgax, he changed. Scientifically proven too, he told me of a threat that will destroy all of each 155 universes. Whe need Ben... Not just him, but as many people as we can get... Ben: So Vilgax wasn't lying? Gwen: (gasps) Ben, you're alive! Ben: I thought I was in space. Azmuth: I teleported you here. Ben: Good timing too... Vilgax: We must form a team, composed of 10 people or more. Azmuth: I have taken care of that.... There's Ben, Gwen, Kevin, Max, Rook, Vilgax already... Ben: Who else do you have? Ester: Hello... Ben: Ester? Magister Hulka: HULKA HERE! Ben: Who's next? Zombozo? Vulkanus: Dude, I'm not Zombozo. Ben: Bu- What th- Wh- Ugh..... Rook: Who appears to be the 10th person? Azmuth: You need someone smart don't you? Ben: You're coming with us? Azmuth: Yes, very smart Ben. Vulkanus: I wanna be smart too! Azmuth: I'm sorry Vulkanus, but no. Vulkanus: WAA!! Ben: What about the master control you promised me 2 years ago? Azmuth: You still haven't forgotten? Eh, you'll need it. To test your ability, you will recieve an alien every Earth day. Ben: What now? Azmuth: (fixes his Omnitrix) You will get in a model spaceship designed by me in about 75 hours and fly to a few distant planets, and travel through the galaxy. Ben: That'll take years! Azmuth: Not by how I'm making the ship... Ben: Well, guys.... Gwen: What? Ben: See you in a few days! (transforms) Jetray: Meep Meep! (flies off to Earth) Kevin: (wakes up) What just happened here? Gwen: Go back to sleep, Kevin. Kevin: (already snoring) Characters ''Heroes'' *Ben Tennyson *Gwen Tennyson *Max Tennyson *Kevin Levin *Azmuth *Ester *Magister Hulka *Tini *Sypnatak *Ultimos ''Neutral'' *Vilgax *Vulkanus ''Villains'' *Vilgax (defeated 4x) *Psyphon *Vilgax's drones ''Aliens Used'' ''Debuts'' By 11-year old Ben *Heatblast (2x) By 16-year old Ben *Chromastone (offscreen) *Diamondhead By 18-year old Ben *Humungousaur (x2) *Jetray Trivia *Every character and transformation debuts *The team will go to the planet of the Galvanic Mechamorphs next... Category:Ben 10: Hyper Space Episodes Category:Episodes Category:Ren X-King